


Worth the Stretch

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [6]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Disney femslash, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mulan, Other, Theater Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Basically this is roughly what I had in mind for my comic that'shere on tumblr
Relationships: Fa Mulan & Snow White (Disney), Fa Mulan/Snow White
Series: Disney femslash drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012
Kudos: 7





	Worth the Stretch

Snow White was in charge of costuming, clean hands drew thin lined skirts with pleats in the margins of Geometry 1. It wasn’t exactly that Snow couldn’t do the math, it was more a matter of focus and Snow’s mind was elsewhere. The first time she’d met Mulan they’d stumbled into her sewing closet by accident, which if Snow is honest isn’t so much hers but is a spare closet that all the theater stuff is stored in, not far from the shelf of industrial floor cleaners, a fire hazard if she’d ever seen one. However, Snow loved everything about the dimly lit cramped room. It was her happy place and the beginning of many happy memories. Her heart yearned for the familiar musty smells as she counted down the minutes until class ended.

Mulan smiled over to her, drawing Snow away from the fugue of watching clocks and awakening the near constant butterflies in her chest. Mulan snuck her a note as Ms. Porter turned her back. _‘Meet me after class?’_ Snow rolled her eyes and mouthed, ‘Always’ with her very best smirk.

Mulan covered her mouth to suppress a laugh.

Time passed faster with something to look forward to. Class ended with the ear shattering bell trill that Snow White never managed to adjust to. “So I was thinking of sticking some of the bigger setpieces on wheels so they can be rotated easily between scenes” Mulan had joined crew to get closer to Snow but thrived on being needed and quickly the two had fallen into a natural rhythm, walking together and making the magic behind the scenes of high school theater productions.

In more ways than one. When they arrived at Snow’s sewing closet, Snow pulled her Geometry textbook out of her backpack and threw it on the floor and stepped up to kiss her SO. Mulan laughed into Snow’s mouth. “I’m sorry I just can’t get over the textbook”

“Well maybe if my datemate wasn’t a giant who wore giant hiking boots--”

Mulan interrupted her with a kiss. “You’re cute Snow.”

Snow sighed. “I swear if you say you’re Snow cute again--” She gripped Mulan's flannel, pulling her close.

“You’ll kiss me again?” Mulan grinned.

“Darned tootin’.” Snow couldn’t help but to be endeared.


End file.
